gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gjallarhorn
is a military faction that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. History It is a peacekeeping organization established by the nations of Earth. It will go through the means of violence to maintain peace and possesses many mobile suits. They ended the Calamity War from before the Post Disaster Era and using their military might to maintain peace, they keep an independent eye on the four economic blocs that they established with the cooperation of Earth leaders. Commander of Mars Branch, Major Coral Conrad stages an assault on the CGS base in order to kill Kudelia Aina Bernstein so the tensions between Earth and Mars thickens. After failing he sends Crank Zent to eliminate the CGS base leaving no evidence about their defeat but also fails. McGillis Fareed and Gaelio Bauduin arrives at the Gjallarhorn's Mars Branch headquarters for inspection in their own way so Coral doesn't interrupt them. Coral goes through other methods by seems of offering a bribe but is then immediately restrained from that option. Organization Gjallarhorn has three established branches: Earth, Mars, and Jupiter. Coral Conrad was the commander of the Mars Branch, while Ein Dalton is an officer from the Mars Branch. Crank Zent and Orlis Stenja were also officers in the Mars Branch. Gjallarhorn has a large influence on Earth and in space. An audit branch is also part of Gjallarhorn, which conducts routine inspections of the Gjallarhorn branches, making sure there is no corruption and efficiency in the organization. McGillis Fareed and Gaelio Bauduin are commanders in the audit branch. Although Gjallarhorn is a powerful organization that seems to flow seamlessly, there seems to also be some mistrust within, especially between the Mars and Earth branches, as Earth soldiers consider Martian soldiers inferior. According to Naze Turbine, the Gjallarhorn forces in the Earth sphere (which includes the space colonies) are much better trained and motivated than those of the Mars and Jupiter branches. Rank Structure Gjallarhorn has a rank structure not based on insignia but by uniform and colors. Junior officers such as Ein Dalton wear a light purple uniform. Middle grade officers will wear a blue and white uniform without the cape. Ranking branch commanders like Coral Conrad wear a red uniform. Higher ranking commanders such as McGillis Fareed and Gaelio Bauduin wear a blue and white uniform with a cape over the left side and a small sword on the left as well. The higher the ranking, the more lines a soldier will have on his/her cuffs and his/her shoulders, which are of gold color for all uniforms. A higher ranking commander will also have the front flap of the uniform folded back to the left in a triangle. Gallery Symbol of Gjallarhorn.png|Symbol of Gjallarhorn Gjallarhorn Earth Uniform.png|Gjallarhorn Earth Uniform P.D. Economic Blocs Gjallarhorn.png|Economic blocs which Gjallarhorn watches over Vingolf Earth HQ.png|Vingolf-Gjallarhorn Earth HQ. It seems to be both an artificial island and ship Vingolf cities.png|City on Vingolf Vingolf - Fareed Star.png|Office of Iznario Fareed, one of the Seven Gjallarhorn Stars, on Vingolf Notes & Trivia *Gjallarhorn seems to bear some resemblance to other oppressive, earth-based elite corps like Titans, OZ, and A-LAWS. *Gjallarhorn, the organization's namesake, is a horn originating from Norse Mythology. Gjallarhorn is from the old Norse meaning "yelling horn" or "loud sounding horn". *the helmet of Gjallarhorn guard uniforms bear a slight resemblance to Zechs Merquise's helmet from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing.